Suddenly Gone
by fairy-lights1
Summary: A nineteen-year old Ginny struggles through a particularly difficult life; 3 ruined marriages, a prisoner of war and a dead daughter. This is based on my favourite classical movie.
1. The Engagement News

**Suddenly Gone**

Summary: A nineteen-year old Ginny struggles through a particularly difficult life. Facing her complicated love life, being hated by everyone, and finally realising that she had lost everything she could ever imagine. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this story. (Cause if I did, I'd be so damn rich by now… *Sigh* Think of all the possibilities…) Nah, they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. Oh yeah, and also Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, etc. 

A/N: This is my FIRST ever Ginny fic, so please try and review.

Chapter One: The Engagement News

Ginny Weasley relaxed on her furry sofa as a light stream of sunlight stroked her soft, lushy cheeks. She twirled her luscious, red hair teasingly; a habit she had adopted since her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and smiled as she saw Seamus Finnigan blush shyly at her. 

_What a loser,_ she thought, but she grinned sweetly back at him. Dean Thomas' eyes were goggling at her, but she chose to ignore _him._

"So," she started, pretending to yawn and stretching her hands. "Have you guys heard any more news on this so-called 'war'?" she asked, fluttering her eyebrows.

The atmosphere was warm, and pleasant. They were outside; on Ginny's decorative porch in her beautiful garden. Birds were chirping silently, and the aroma of roses and daises were all around. It was a perfect spring day. Behind the garden, there was a huge mansion; made of pure, solid marble. And it all belonged to the Weasleys. 

Who would have thought? The Weasleys, out of ALL people, were living inside this humungous house. After the fall of Voldemort, Mr Weasley was raised up to be the Minister of Magic's right hand, and he received a handsome salary from that day on. What's more is that Mrs Weasley had become a famous author, writing books, mostly containing recipes and good tips around the home.

"Um, yeah well," said Seamus in his low voice. "I heard that the Dakrons are trying to take over England. But Fudge and Dumbledore apparently already have an army of their own."

Ginny sighed. She hated the 'Dakrons'. They just made her seemingly perfect life fall into pieces. The Dakrons were the new force coming from the East. They seemed to have a strong leader; someone by the name of Chinem. They didn't risk open war, but were slowly gaining over Britain, and have already conquered most of Germany and Sweden.

"Ah well," she said softly. "_I think there will be no war!"_

Dean stumbled out of his day-dreaming. "What did you say, dear?" he asked.

Ginny flashed him an angry look. "I said: 'I think there will be no war'. And don't call me 'dear'."

Dean blushed red. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Geezzz…. It's not as if he's my boyfriend…. 'Dear'? How GAY…_

"Anyway," Seamus said quickly. "Guess what I found out?"

"What?" Ginny said monotonously. 

"I heard that Harry and Cho are going to get married!" Seamus cried out, grinning from ear to ear.

Ginny gasped, clutching the edge of her sofa. Her face turned red with anger as she shouted out: "WHAT??" She jumped up, and stormed out of her porch, her red hair flying out behind her.

"What's the matter with _her?" Seamus asked, confused._

******

Ginny ran out into the garden, breathing ferociously. Angry thoughts whirled inside her head, spinning round and round. _How could Harry do this to her??_

She clutched her fist harder, her white knuckles glistening under the sun. _How could he? HOW COULD HE??_

A soft whistle pierced the stuffed air around her. She turned around to face her father. "Daddy?" she asked.

Arthur Weasley looked at his distressed daughter. "Anything wrong, honey?" he asked.

Ginny harshly shook her head. "No--Nothing wrong…" 

Mr Weasley could tell she was lying. "Well, I'll give you good news; to cheer you up--"

"Nothing's wrong, Dad! Ok?" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated. 

Mr Weasley backed away, holding his hands up. "Ok, ok… Anyway, tomorrow, there will be a party, in Lord Bracknell's house. Our family _has_ to come. All your old friends would be there; Hermione, Parvati, Cho--"

"I'm not coming," Ginny snapped.

"Ginny," soothes her father. "Come on, it would be a great party. You love parties, don't you?"

"Not anymore," said Ginny promptly. She's not going _anywhere_ near Cho.

"Harry would be there…" Mr Weasley watched his daughter intently. His fingers were crossed behind his back.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat and her eyes brightened. _He might still love me… He might… I'll MAKE him love me again…_

She hesitated. "Fi--Fine… I'll go then…" With that, she glanced at her father one last time, before she stomped back into the house.

Behind her, Arthur Weasley smiled silently, but there was pity written in his glittering eyes.

******


	2. The Party

Summary: An nineteen-year old Ginny struggles through a particularly difficult life. Facing her complicated love life, being hated by everyone, and finally realising that she had lost everything she could ever imagine. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this story. (Cause if I did, I'd be so damn rich by now… *Sigh* Think of all the possibilities…) Nah, they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. Oh yeah, and also Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, etc. 

A/N: Chapter One was a bit short, but this chapter is definitely longer. I'm so sorry if Draco hasn't come up yet, but he will be there in the next chapter if everything goes well. Please review your thoughts on the story so far.

Chapter 2: The Party

Ginny awoke the next morning, feeling peculiarly sore all over. She rubbed her eyes, trying to refresh her brain. The morning sun outside was clouded, letting a little twinkle of light shine through. She got out of bed and drank the water that was already prepared for her.

A loud knock on the door startled her. "Darling," her mother's voice rang out. "We've got to be leaving in about 2 hours, so you better hurry!"

Ginny moaned irritably. _Two hours? Is she kidding? She needs to look her _best; _she's going to see Harry for God's sake! Ginny quickly ran out of her bedroom and into her luxurious, sparkling bathroom. She took off her expensive, pink sleeping wear, and started to have her 'beauty' bath._

She finished with only one hour to spare. Ginny opened her wardrobe to reveal her collection of the clothes that would make a girl drool. There was a pile of clothes that looked like it was straight from 'Veronica's Closet', a range of real fur coats, elegant party clothes, and others that were just too wonderful to describe.

She chose one carefully, checking to see if it was spotless and perfect. It was a sparkly, emerald gown, with a shining gold hem underneath, and a low-cut neckline. The dress would leave her slim, smooth back bare. She also wore her sapphire necklace, with its matching bracelet. For the hair, she tied it up in a neat, elegant chignon, and decorated it with gold accessories. 

Finishing touches were the jade, high-heeled, strapless shoes and the most irresistible make-up on her face. She eyed herself in front of her mirror. _Cho_ is going down, _she thought as a smug smile crept up her face._

******

Lord Bracknell's mansion, which was called 'The Red Rose', was filled with hundreds of people talking and laughing with each other. The Weasleys entered in and was greeted instantly by a number of important people.

Ginny shuffled away from all the hustling, and made her way into the ballroom. Fifty or so people were gathering there, and a clear ringing voice made her head turn. "Ginny! Ginny Weasley! Over here!"

Ginny craned her head. There she saw her old friend standing patiently. Hermione, with her now-straight brown hair, was waving enthusiastically over at her, wearing a big, happy grin on her face. 

Ginny smiled as a feeling of warmth entered her body. She walked over to Hermione and waved a hand.

"Hi Herm," she greeted.

Hermione's mouth was open. "Wow, Ginny! Look at you! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed as she gave Ginny a big hug.

"Umm, yeah… Thanks… Hey, careful… Don't ruin my earrings…" Ginny said as she pulled away from Hermione's embrace.

"Oh, sorry," said Hermione, still grinning. "Did you hear the good news?"

"What news?" asked Ginny, pretending not to care.

Hermione clapped her hands together. "About Harry and Cho, of course! They're engaged!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny yawned. "Oh yeah, _that. Yes, I heard it from Seamus yesterday when he was visiting," said Ginny._

Hermione eyed her carefully. There seemed to be no joy whatsoever in Ginny's face. "Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no Herm. Nothing's wrong," said Ginny; there seemed to be a lump stuck in her throat. "Ahem… Do you know where the others are? Oh, and I need a drink."

"No, I don't know where they are; I've been trying to find them… Let's go outside and get that drink first, ok?" suggested Hermione.

Ginny nodded; still searching the room for Harry. They made their way outside onto the green lawn. It was decorated with colourful strings hanging up on poles, and circus tents and stalls. People were having their own picnics on the grass, laughing merrily. 

"Come on, I think the refreshments are over here…" said Hermione as she led Ginny into a bunch of crowds gathering around.

Ginny bumped into a person on her way past the crowd. It was Parvati. "Oh my God! Is this Ginny Weasley??" Parvati asked, surprised.

"Yes…. Parvati?" said Ginny with annoyance.

"Yeah, it's me! Wow, Ginny… You've certainly changed!" commented Parvati. Her eyes were clouded with jealousy.

"Thanks," said Ginny. "Although I can't say the same thing about you," she murmured as an afterthought.

"Sorry?" asked Parvati.

"Nothing… So, where's Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, she's right here," said Parvati as she pulled Lavender out from the crowd. "Lavender, this is Ginny. You still remember her?" Parvati asked Lavender.

Lavender's eyes widened when she saw Ginny. "Weasley? Ginny Weasley?" she said unbelievingly. "Wow… Um, yeah, I still remember you, of course."

Hermione's head popped up from the crowd. "Ginny! You weren't following me…" she complained. 

"Herm, I'm here! I've met Parvati and Lavender!" Ginny called out.

"Oh!" said Hermione. Parvati, Lavender and Hermione all exchanged greetings; complementing each other's dresses and hair, which Ginny found extremely annoying. Ginny looked at Parvati's group and found two handsome guys standing patiently.

"Mmm… Who's this?" she asked silently.

She made her way over to the two guys while Hermione was still talking with Parvati and Lavender.

The guys looked up when they saw her. She saw the twinkle in their eyes and watched them hypnotised. _Yep, I did it again, she thought as she smiled proudly._

"Hello, hello…" Ginny said.

"Hi!" said one of the guys, who had fair hair and light blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Andrew!" said the other guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. And who are you, Sir?" she asked the guy with the blue eyes.

"I'm Thomas," he said with a cough. Behind Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione were walking towards them. Parvati and Lavender seemed angry and they stared daggers at Ginny as they wrapped their arms around their partners.

"Thomas here, is _my boyfriend," said Parvati, furrowing her eyebrows at Ginny. Thomas' eyes were still fixed unto her as Parvati gave him a sharp nudge. "Um, yeah… I'm her boyfriend, that's right…" said Thomas as he gulped._

"And Andrew is _my boyfriend," said Lavender proudly. _

"Ah," Ginny said. "Nice to meet you both." She extended her arm and shook both the guys' hands, and watched as Andrew let out a hopeful sigh.

"Oh… I'm _sooo thirsty," moaned Ginny._

Thomas straightened up, and tore Parvati's grip on him. "I'll get you a drink, Ginny!" he said straight away.

Andrew looked over at Thomas angrily. "No, _I_ will get Ginny a drink," he shouted as he looked over at Ginny pleadingly.

Ginny laughed; a soft, gentle laugh. "Oh, boys, boys… No need to fight…"

Parvati and Lavender were frowning hatefully.

"Andrew, you can get me a drink," Ginny decided, smiling at Lavender's puffed up face.

Andrew released Lavender's arm and ran over to the refreshments tent. Ginny's heart stopped when she spotted Harry walking along the lawn, with Cho beside him. They were kissing passionately. Ginny gaped, anger building up inside her.

"Here you go, Ginny," Andrew panted as he handed her the drink.

Ginny's eyes were far away as she pushed the drink out of her sight. "I've changed my mind. I'm not thirsty anymore. Please excuse me," she said as she strode over to catch up with Harry. Andrew stood there, eyes still fixed on Ginny until she was out of sight. Lavender's eyes were nearly filled with tears as she saw the impact Ginny had on her boyfriend.

"She is such a bitch," Parvati said as she gave Lavender a comforting hug.

******

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny shouted, running across the lawn.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny, in the most incredible looking dress, with her usual flaming red hair. She looked better than ever. 

"Hey, Ginny!" he said as he gave her a quick hug.

Ginny wanted to hold onto Harry's hug forever, but Harry quickly pulled away. Next to him, Cho grinned happily. She was just as elegant, just as beautiful. Her silky black hair hung across her shoulders gently and her dark, brown eyes lit up when she saw Ginny.

"Hi Ginny! You look great!" Cho exclaimed as she gave Ginny a hug. This time, Ginny quickly pulled away in disgust.  

Ginny saw Cho's shining diamond ring as she pulled away. _That should have been mine…_ she thought. 

"So I heard you guys are engaged," Ginny choked out. She thought she really needed that drink after all.

Harry smiled and put his arm around Cho, as Ginny flinched. "Yes, we're getting married in two weeks," Harry said.

"Wow, that's a bit quick, isn't it?" Ginny muttered heavily.

"That's what I thought at first," Cho's quiet voice said. "But, we've been together for two years, so…"

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter!" Ginny looked over as a short, friendly looking man ran up to them. 

"Yes, Mr Baudleire?" asked Harry.

"There's a meeting being held now in the living room. I think you should participate," the short man said.

"Yes, of course. I better go now, honey," Harry said as he kissed Cho's forehead. "See you later." Ginny looked over at the two loving couples and felt as if she was about to vomit.

Cho smiled and waved faintly as Harry was ushered away by Mr Baudleire.

_It can't be true… It can't be… Harry should be engaged to ME!_ Ginny thought desperately as a wave of fiery jealousy swept over her.

******


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this story. (Cause if I did, I'd be so damn rich by now… *Sigh* Think of all the possibilities…) Nah, they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. Oh yeah, and also Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, etc. 

A/N: Ah, the awaited chapter where Draco gets his part at last! Don't forget to review please. Also, as some of you might have realised, I based this story on the movie 'Gone With the Wind'. I absolutely loved the movie, and after I watched it (which was FOUR hours long, but, hey, it's worth it), I decided to do the fic!

Chapter 3: The Talk

Ginny quickly excused herself from the uncomfortable presence of Cho, saying she needed to go to the toilet. Cho just smiled kindly and turned to talk with her friends.

Ginny walked away, on the verge of spilling out tears. She felt a hand touched her shoulders and turned around. It was Seamus.

"Oh hi, Seamus," Ginny greeted faintly.

"Hello Ginny! You look--You… You're absolutely beautiful today," Seamus complimented shyly.

Ginny saw Seamus' face turned red. "Why, thank you Seamus," she said. He really was a good guy; she just didn't really have feelings for him.

Suddenly, Seamus pulled her hand and dragged her under a shady tree where there was no one around. "Seamus! What do you think you're doing??" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny… I just wanted to tell you something…" said Seamus, looking straight into Ginny's sparkling blue eyes. He licked his dry lips nervously.

Ginny gaped. Oh no… "Um, Seamus, I better go now… I've got to go," Ginny said forcefully.

Seamus clasped her hand tighter. "Ginny, wait!"

Ginny shook her hands out of his grasp fiercely. "Get away from me, Seamus!" She backed away from him and bolted off, feeling the aching pain of running in high heels.

Behind him, she could hear Seamus' desperate cry. "Ginny! I--I love you!"

_Eurrgh__!, she thought to herself. He is so_ hopeless_._

******

Ginny arrived into the house, panting heavily. She looked back, expecting to see Seamus running after her. No one was there. She sighed with relief. The house was quiet empty by now, as everyone seemed to be enjoying the sunlight outside. It was quite dark; with only a few lights here and there.

Lavender and her _boyfriend, Andrew, were making out on the red sofas. Ginny rolled her eyes as she went over to them. "Get a room, guys!"_

Lavender, with lipstick smeared over her face, frowned at Ginny. Andrew, meanwhile, was looking up at her as though she was a goddess.

Lavender took Andrew by the hand and lead him outside; out of Ginny's sight. Ginny could hear her saying, "Andrew! Are you listening to me??! ANDREW!!" She sniggered. No one can resist her… Not even Harry…

Ginny saw a bright light glowing inside one of the rooms. As she stepped closer, she could hear deep, male voices from inside. It must've been the meeting Mr Baudleire was talking about. She crept up behind the door and listened.

"We _must take action!" One of the men shouted. Angry objections and loud agreements were heard throughout the room._

"Now, now! Settle down, gentlemen! Let's ask Mr Malfoy's opinion on this!" shouted Mr Baudleire.

All eyes, including Ginny's, looked over at the pale, blonde-haired 20-year old Draco Malfoy. Ginny noticed a few things different about him; his hair wasn't as glossy as it was before, and his face features were now extremely more masculine compared to his previous girly-like state. 

He was wearing a handsome, dark green suit, complete with the charming bowtie. He looked very wealthy, for he was now a very rich young man. He had inherited his father's money and was now working as one of the most important assistant to the Minister of Magic. 

"Frankly, gentlemen," Draco started in his deep, huskier voice. "This 'going to war' thing is just nonsense. I, for one, won't be taking part in it. After all, I've seen the Dakrons' army, and they are far too strong for ours. They use a different kind of magic; Eastern magic, which I think is far more stronger and more effective than ours." Some of the men gasped in awe. 

"After all, _if the Dakrons conquered us, then we might possibly have a better life and system than with our present useless, old Dumbledore and Fudge," exclaimed Draco as a few people started shouting rude words at him angrily. _

"You should trust me!" Draco shouted through all the filthy words thrown at him. 

"Gentlemen! Please calm down!" Lord Bracknell bellowed. Everyone quieted down.

Draco walked out of the room, with his head up in the air. He barely missed the sight of Ginny, hiding behind the door, and stomped straight on.

"That Malfoy thinks he's the best!" said one man loudly.

"Yes, but he's powerful, and he's fair," objected another. Several other arguments were also made about Draco.

"Alright, alright! Let's stop talking about Mr Malfoy. He has his own views on the situation and we should respect him," said Mr Baudleire. All the men fervently nodded.

"Now, let's hear from Mr Potter," Mr Baudleire exclaimed.

Harry stood up. "From what Mr Malfoy has told us," he started. "We now know that the Dakrons have a different way of battle techniques. They are rapidly gaining land around Europe, as well as the land they already have in the East. If we don't stop them, they might take over all the wizarding world."

Several gasps were heard. "Now, I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore and the Minister would take action in this. As the head of the Auror Industry, I would like you all to participate in this war when it comes," finished Harry.

All the men nodded solemnly; clearly they did not want to go to a wizarding war.

"So, that will have to be our future from here," sighed Lord Bracknell.

******

The meeting was concluded, and Ginny quickly, but quietly, made her way down the corridor and into the drawing-room, which seemed to be empty. The room was lit up by the fire crackling in the fire-place, and it had a warm atmosphere.

The floor was layered with red carpet and Ginny was facing the back of a dark blue sofa. A great chandelier hung above her and the glass windows were overlooking the white moon and the twinkling stars. There seemed to be no one else in the room.

She looked out the door and saw Harry walking past. "Harry! Harry!" she quickly called out.

Harry turned his head and instantly saw her. He made her way over to the room. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ginny swiftly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the room. She shut the oak door with a 'thump'.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head and sighed. "Why does everyone ask me that?" she muttered to herself.

"Harry--," she started, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Harry's emerald eyes searched her blue ones. "Something's bothering you," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"Yes," Ginny admitted. "Something is deeply troubling me."

"What?" Harry asked, concerned. His green eyes sparkled brightly in the dimly-lighted room.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Like a shotgun, all her words came out. "It's--It's you! And it's me… it's US, Harry! It's US. And I don't know what to do… You're engaged to Cho, and it just couldn't--It just can't be true! I mean… You and me--We used to be lovers… We used to be--to be…"

Harry placed his finger gently on top of her blabbering lips. "Look, Ginny…" he started.

Ginny put down Harry's finger from her lips. "What went wrong, Harry? What went wrong between us?" she asked silently, her red hair illuminated by the fire.

Harry's bright eyes darkened. "I used to love you Ginny, and maybe I still do. I love your smile, your beauty, your enthusiasm, your carefree nature, everything… And--"

"Then, _why are you going to marry Cho? WHY?" Ginny exclaimed angrily._

"Ginny!" Harry said as he placed both arms on Ginny's shoulders. "Me and you; it was the past… Cho and I share a special bond, a spark that lights up every time we meet… But, Ginny, I still have feelings for you, I don't doubt it. It's just that… Cho and I have a lot more things in common…."

"We have special bonds too! We have lots and lots of things in common, and we also share a spark together," Ginny protested.

"We _had special bonds, Ginny. I don't think we do now, I'm still not sure, but there's no denying it; you're very special to me and--"_

"You love ME, Harry! Just say it! You love me!" Ginny shouted as she leaned forward, opening her mouth, ready.

Harry pushed her away gently, and turned away. "I can't, Ginny. I can't…"

Ginny's heart felt as if it had been crushed. Within a second, her palms lifted into the air, and slapped Harry's cheek, hard. He didn't strike back. He just nodded, passed her by and went out the door, closing it behind him with a 'thump'.

Ginny slumped down on the floor, cradling her face in her arms. Rage was building up inside her; it was as if a scorchingly hot fire was spreading all over her body. She got up shakily, picked up the nearest vase from her and threw it ferociously at the wall from across the back of the sofa.

She thought her life couldn't get worse, but apparently, it could. For suddenly, a head popped up from the sofa, a very familiar head. She didn't see him before because she was facing the _back of the sofa. She screamed with surprise when she saw who it was: Draco Malfoy._

******

"I won't tell anyone, Weasley. I promise," Draco said after Ginny threw up a fit of rage. He never knew this young woman could scream and shout so loudly when she was angry.

"I'm sure you won't, Malfoy," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Geezz, Weasley. It's not a secret that you love Harry. Half of the population in the wizarding world probably already realised _that_," said Draco.

"Just fu*k off, Malfoy. I have no time for any more misery."

"Alright then," Draco said happily. 

"But don't tell. Especially not to Cho," Ginny warned loudly.

Draco laughed. "Don't worry, I won't waste my precious time telling people a good bunch of slimy gossips," he said as he went out the door.

Inside, Ginny could hear Draco muttering amusedly in the corridor, "_You love ME, Harry! Just say it! You love me_!" Then, a flutter of his annoying sniggers was audible. 

Ginny closed her eyes and wiped the small set of tears that were pouring out. "My life is totally ruined."

******

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this story. (Cause if I did, I'd be so damn rich by now… *Sigh* Think of all the possibilities…) Nah, they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. Oh yeah, and also Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, etc. 

A/N: Poor Ginny, you say? Well, the worst is yet to come, so hang on. More drama for me! Oh, and thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!


End file.
